Dwayne Forge
Dwayne Forge (born 1973) is a character in the GTA IV era. Dwayne Forge is an African-American gangster, recently released from prison after a lengthy stint for possession with intent to distribute (according to the LCPD criminal database). Dwayne grew up in a violent household, his father being an illiterate, violent pimp who regularly beat his mother; Dwayne says that he "felt nothing" when he learned his father had been murdered. He would go on to run a crack cocaine empire in Bohan and Algonquin with the North Holland Hustlers gang, perhaps the largest operation of its type in Liberty City. Dwayne claims that at one point he had "entire apartments" full of money. It is assumed that he was arrested in the early-to-mid 1990's. He mentions being in jail for 15 years, and having recently got out, which would put his date of incarceration in 1993. Since his incarceration, the world he knew has changed completely. His empire has been usurped by his former protege Playboy X, who now puts him off on one excuse or another, no longer having any interest in running with him. Forge's girlfriend, Cherise Glover, has also left him for a former police informant, and the Triangle Club that Dwayne used to run has been taken over by Latino gangsters. Forge, who already spent much of his prison time on suicide watch, sinks further into depression, contemplating suicide; nonetheless, he tells Niko, he "ain't there yet". Playboy X eventually pays Niko Bellic to appease Dwayne by working for him, but Niko genuinely connects with the man as both have been through a lot and have developed a distaste for others. Niko helps him slowly put his life back together, by settling old grudges and reclaiming the Triangle Club. However, Dwayne also begins to talk trash about Playboy, and Dwayne's reacquisition of the Triangle Club conflicts with Playboy's business interests. Niko is subsequently hired by both men to assassinate one another -- in the mission The Holland Play). Niko must choose whether to kill Forge or Playboy X. If Niko chooses to kill Dwayne, Forge begrudgingly accepts his fate, turning his back to Niko and calling him a snake. Niko then shoots Dwayne in the back of the head. Playboy pays Niko, but, in apparent denial, calls him 'cold' for assassinating Playboy's old mentor, and the two never speak again. If Niko chooses to kill Playboy, Dwayne takes over the North Holland Hustlers once again and gives Playboy X's Penthouse to Niko. He will also become a friend, and, if his friendship "like" percentage is raised high enough, he will send two gangsters as bodyguards whenever Niko needs backup. Missions provided by Dwayne *Ruff Rider *Undress to Kill Other mission appearances *Deconstruction for Beginners (cutscene) *The Holland Play LCPD Database Information Surname: Forge First Name: Dwayne Age: 35 Place of Birth: North Holland, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to African American criminals and drug dealers in North Holland Criminal Record: 1989 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent 1991 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine 1994 - Tax Evasion 1999 - Possession Controlled Substance: Intent To Sell Notes: *Crack Cocaine Baron in the mid 90s. *Controlled large patches of territory in East Holland, North Holland, and Bohan. *Business operations now being run by Trey Stewart, street name - Playboy X. *Placed on suicide watch for much of his time in federal penitentiary. External Links gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Dwayne's like percentage nl:Dwayne Forge Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne Forge, Dwayne